


Magnetised

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: based on an imagine: “Imagine Bard subtly teasing you until you decide to turn the tables and do some teasing of your own until one of you gives in” from imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com





	

Humming to yourself, you strode through the market, one by one collecting the products you needed. By far, in your basket there were sweet potatoes, couple of onions, tomatoes and carrots. Your husband was to bring a fish for the dinner, so you didn’t have to worry about it and now, you were standing by a fruit stall, wondering which one to pick to bake a pie.

“Those apples look delicious,” a deep, husky voice whispered into your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. You bit your bottom lip, reaching out to point your finger at a, indeed, tasty looking fruit.

“This one, darling?”

“Not quite. A thud closer to you, ma’am” you did as instructed, bringing your hand  to yourself, furrowing your brows when you noticed there were no apples near you.

“I don’t-“

“A little higher, sweetheart,” lifting your hand, you immediately realized where it was going to. A teasing smirk curled your lips as your hand touched the strings of your shirt, playing with them.

“Apples, you say. Isn’t that a lovely name for my-“

“Shhh,” the voice drawled out, the owner’s arms circling around your waist to press your body closer to his.

“You cannot imagine how I dreamt about those apples. Only mine, mine to touch and caress, mine to lick and bite,” Bard nibbled on your earlobe to emphasize his words and you shivered again, the images already filling your mind.

“Take me home, mister, and you can have them,” you panted, your eyes fluttering closed and Bard chuckled. You felt the laughter making his chest vibrate.

“I’m afraid it must wait, my beautiful wife. There is a buyer waiting for me in a harbor.”

“Oh, you stinky fisherman,” you said, playfully swatting his arm as he made his way through the gathering. He sent you a wink and you felt your cheeks warm up. You cleared your throat and asked the owner of the stall for those bloody apples.

Luckily, the breeze was rather chilly and it pleasantly cooled your hot skin. It wasn’t the first time when Bard, your husband for almost a year, decided to tease you. When the mood stroke him, he would find you in the Town or, when at home, come from behind you and disturb you in whatever you were doing.

He would drive you insane, then, with the detailed descriptions of what would he do to you if you weren’t in public or if you weren’t busy. When you’d propose to find a secluded place or assure him that you could definitely finish later, Bard would hear none of it, simply retreating to his tasks, leaving you wanting for more.

You had never thought he would be such a tease.

Many times he had you begging for him to touch you, to release the tension he had built up within you, and you knew that he had a great pleasure in watching you squirm in his arms, desperate for more.

So, this evening, when your stinky fisherman came home and ate his dinner, you would do your own teasing and see if he would enjoy being at the receiving end.

You were quick to prepare the meal – promised fish was already in your house, gutted and cleaned. You briefly wondered if you should change your clothes for something more appealing and having decided to do so, you left the fish and vegetables to bake slowly and darted to open your wardrobe.

You didn’t have much, yet your older sister gave you a beautiful deep-green dress that clung to your body tightly, accentuating perfectly those parts of your body you wanted Bard to focus his gaze on.

You heard the door being opened and closed and you combed your hair quickly, brushing it onto your back. Slowly, you walked into the kitchen, adding an extra sway to your hips when Bard’s eyes landed on you.

He inhaled sharply, his mouth fell agape and the glass he was lifting to his lips was placed on the table.

“Hungry, my dear husband?” you purred, walking past him to take the dinner out of the oven, remembering to bend over in your waist, giving Bard a beautiful view of your backside.

“Starving, my sweet Y/N,” he said, his voice low and hoarse and you smiled to yourself, knowing that your little scheme was being absolutely successful.

“Sit down, you must be very tired,” you said, feigned worry in your tone as you filled two plates with the meal and placed one in front of Bard. You sat at the other side of the small table.

“I don’t feel tired. Not at all,” his gaze slid over your exposed cleavage and he licked his lips before taking a bite of his dinner.

None of you said a word as you ate, exchanging lingering, lustful glances. You could feel his eyes burning your skin wherever they landed, and it didn’t escape your notice that Bard was fidgeting in his seat every time you changed your position, even slightly.

You finished first and you rose from your chair, taking the plate and placing it in the sink. Before you could even turn around, Bard’s hands were on your waist, groping and digging into your flesh.

“I’m burning, Y/N,” he complained, nuzzling his nose into your neck.

“A fever, Bard?”

“Yes, a very nasty one. And only you can heal it.”

“Is that so?”

“Aye,” he planted an open-mouthed kiss where your neck met the shoulder and you grinned, struggling to turn around and face him.

“My beloved husband, before I heal your fever, there is one thing I need. In fact, I _yearn_ for it,” you began, watching with amusement as Bard nodded eagerly, agreeing on whatever you wished for.

“It wouldn’t leave my mind, you know, a vivid image of it. I am in our bedroom, sitting on our bed…”

“And what are you doing there, love?” he breathed out, trembling lightly as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“My mouth is full, my lips wrapped around it as I just can’t get enough…” you licked your lips for a better effect and Bard growled, watching the tip of your tongue closely with wide-opened eyes.

“I love the taste, Bard, I would have it every day and never get bored. It’s so good, so so very _delicious_ … red and just the perfect shape for me to swirl my tongue…” you leaned in, your lips an inch away from his and he gulped, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

“What is it, Y/N? Tell me and I give it to you,” he assured and you rubbed your nose against his, pleased when you saw him tremble again, his hands grasping your hips tighter.

“You will?”

“I will go the ends of the world to find it, if you wish me to.”

“Oh, you don’t have to go that far, my love.”

“Don’t I?”

“Yes. What I need is very simple to get. I want…” you gazed into his eyes, your hands cupped his face as you whispered the name of the object of your desire, “ _a cherry_.”

“A cherry?!” surprised, Bard froze for a moment and you started to giggle, seeing how shocked and disappointed he looked.

“Yes, a cherry. I can’t stop thinking about having it my mouth,” you said thoughtfully, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before you walked to the table to gather his plate, however, Bard was faster once again.

He pinned you from behind, making you prop your palms flat on the table as he groped your backside.

“You little devil. You put on that dress, make me lose my mind, make me hard as a rock,” said hard on was now pressing against your bum, successfully sending a jolt of arousal between your legs, “and you ask me for a cherry?”

“So, no chances to have one?” you teased, spreading your legs slightly as you pressed your chest to the table, resting your had on folded arms.

Bard growled from the depths of his throat, seeing you ready for him. You felt him rolling up the skirt of your dress and getting rid of your underwear as fast as he could, before he unlaced his trousers and slid them down his thighs.

You moaned when he rubbed his cock against your slick, coating himself in your juices before he slid in one motion, bottoming up. You shouted, your walls clamped as you adjusted to his rather impressive size and Bard gripped your hips tightly, pulling out of you until he was almost fully out.

Then, he thrust in, squeezing a cry from you and making a first rush of pleasure course through your body. He started to pump in and out, fucking you hard and fast and you grasped on the edge of the table to keep yourself still.

“Ohhh, yes, yes, yes, right there, Bard!” you moaned when he hit on your sweet spot and he quickened his pace, pounding relentlessly into you. His hips falter as you clenched around his dick, calling his name loudly when bliss took over, making you see white.

Bard growled your name as he joined you, his member buried deep inside you as he emptied himself, jerking his hips few more times before he came to a stop.

He hovered above you, planting his palms on each of your sides and you smiled, your body feeling delightfully numb.

“You’ll be the death of me, Y/N,” Bard panted and lowered his head so he could shower your face in sweet kisses.

“I only turned the tables, my darling. And I still want that cherry.”

“Oh, you’ll have your cherry.  You will have so many cherries…” he said with a laughter, gathering you in his arms and carrying you to your bedroom.


End file.
